


Art for'Night Flight'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is killing children in rural Mckenzie, Tennessee, but the Winchesters' first case after Dean is cured of being a demon is anything but straightforward. Can the boys crack the case before another child dies? And will Sam ever get his brother to open up about his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for'Night Flight'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767263) by [purewanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust). 



> Art for Ace Supernatural Mini-bang.

                                      

                                                                   

       

        

                                                                       


End file.
